Come Find Me, Simon
by Just A Dreamer9
Summary: After saving the universe from the Anti Spiral threat, Simon is determined to bring Nia back. Exactly how far is he willing to go to bring the girl he loves back?
1. Chapter 1

The universe had been saved from the threat of the Anti Spiral race and Simon and Nia were at the altar saying their vows . "I do." They both said. Simon kissed Nia but just as they came apart, Nia started to float and fizzle out into sparkles of light.

"Do you really have to go? You can't stay a little longer?" Simon asked resignedly though there were tears in his eyes. Nia then smiled at him. It wasn't a sad smile though, he noticed. She didn't have any tears either. She kept floating upwards still holding on to his hand.

"Come find me, Simon. What is your drill meant to do?" She replied.

"What? I don't understand. My drill?" He asked frustrated and confused.

"I'll be waiting, my love." She kissed him again and then fizzled out into a million sparkles of light.

Simon opened his eyes. He was back in his house in his bed at 2:40 A.M. Again. This recurring dream/nightmare had been going on for so many weeks Simon couldn't even remember when he had had a different dream. The words kept echoing in his head like a swarm of angry bees urging him to pick up his drill and take action.

"Come find me." She had said. "I'll be waiting." He knew it was just a dream, but he couldn't help but feel like it was real. He kept thinking back on her words.

"What is your drill meant to do?" Realization struck him and he threw his covers off and jumped off his bed. He threw on his clothes and took Gurren into the air. He called Rossiu, Viral, and Yoko to meet him in the park to tell them some very big news that absolutely could not wait.

"What?" Rossiu exclaimed dumbfounded. "You want to do what?" The others were speechless.

"I want to travel to a parallel dimension. That's where Nia is. That's where Kamina is." He said looking at Yoko. "I know I can do it! We traveled to the Anti Spiral home world using a ring! If I just think about Nia hard enough or get a drill big enough then I can do it! I can break through this universe to where Nia is!" He said excitedly to the others. Yoko put a hand on his shoulder.

"Simon, as much as we want them back, they aren't going to come back. Ever. We just have to accept it and move on. I thought you knew that." Yoko said trying to comfort him. Simon put his hand on their shoulders this time.

"Guys! Are you still asleep?! Wake up! This is us we are talking about! We teleported to the space between dimensions using a RING! We escaped the multidimensional labyrinth with willpower! Heck, we did everything through willpower! It's like Kamina said. Kick logic to the curb and do the impossible! My drill is going to be the one to pierce the heavens. Mine is the drill that will break a hole in the universe and find Nia. She's not dead. I will find her! Even if it takes me the rest of my life I will find her!" He yelled. The three of them just stared at him like he was crazy.

"You'll need a massive amount of power." Rossiu finally said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You can't be serious, Rossiu." Viral protested.

"He can do it. He can break through. But I'm not sure if he can get back. In theory, he would either need to find a dimension whose Earth has the technology to send him back to this dimension, or keep punching your way through dimensions until you reach us, but that would take too much power and too much time since there are theoretically an infinite amount of dimensions created every second." Rossiu said contemplating. Yoko shook her head and sighed.

"You gotta be kidding me. Alright. Let's do it. Let's go find Nia. But what'll we do if in one of these parallel dimensions, we see Kamina? Or any of the others who died? Or even ourselves?" She asked.

"Well. It certainly can't be good. The dimension might implode, you might cease to exist, or absolutely nothing would happen that would be of consequence. Nobody has done this before or even wanted to." Rossiu explained becoming more and more annoyed due to the fact that he was up so early in the morning.

"No. Absolutely not. I do not enjoy the thought of going to some crazy other dimension where there could be another Anti Spiral, another me, another you, another Kamina!" Viral protested and crossed his arms. But a fiery passion burned in Simon's eyes and in his heart. He looked to the stars and he saw something. It was hope.

"Viral, I'm sorry to say, but I wasn't planning on taking you anyways." Simon said chuckling. "There's only room for me and a co-pilot in Gurren Lagann. I doubt we would be able to take anything bigger into another dimension without causing massive panic. I brought you three here for a specific reason. Rossiu, I need you to stay here in case I don't make it back. Viral, I need you to command the fleet. Yoko," He said turning to the red head. "Yoko, I need you to come with me. Even I need someone to watch my back. This isn't something I should go solo on. Can I count on you?" He asked seriously.

"Of course you can. What? Did you think I was gonna let you go it alone where there are an innumerable amount of variables that we can't possibly account for?" She punched him playfully in the arm.

"That settles it then." Simon replied with a wide smile. Rossiu, when can you prep Gurren Lagann for trans-dimensional travel?" He asked.

"I just informed Leeron and he said he could have it done by lunch." He replied.

"Excellent! Yoko, pack your stuff. We're going to go get Nia back!" He shouted and punched the air. "Whether it be time or space, no matter the distance, no matter who stands in our way! We will tear through the very fabric of the universe and weave our destiny with it! Just who the heck do you think I am? I am Simon the Digger! Leader of the mighty Dai Gurren Dan! We are the ones who took back the surface of the earth! We are the ones who stopped the moon from falling! We are the ones who surpassed the entire Spiral Race and defeated the Anti Spirals once and for all! And now, we are going to get Nia back because she's not dead. Not while I still breathe! Because THAT'S how Team Dia Gurren Dan works! We will stop at nothing until we are all safe and back home. That's the least we can do for those who sacrificed themselves for us. Ensure that those who are still living continue to live, no matter how far away they are or seemingly impossible it is to get to them. In the immortal words of my big bro, 'Go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb! Whether it's impossible or laughable this is the path that all great men walk! If there' a wall in our way we'll break it down! If there's no path we will make it with these hands! The magma in our heart is blazing like flames! Everlasting combination Gurren Lagann! Who the heck do you think we are?! Believe in yourself. Not you who believes in me, not me who believes in you. Believe in you who believes in yourself! Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann! Isn't your drill the one that pierce the heavens, the earth, and through to tomorrow?' It sure is bro." Simon said smiling.

"You even sound like him." Viral teased Simon rolling his eyes at him. "That is exactly the kind of speech Kamina would make."

The next day, all of Kamina City gathered around Gurren Lagann awaiting their hero to deliver his farewell speech. Suddenly, Simon was atop Gurren Lagann's head with Yoko wearing Kamina's cape.

"Everybody!" He yelled. "Yoko and I are going to go rescue a friend of mine from another dimension! True, we have been to the space between dimensions but no man has ever made it into another dimension. Naturally, I have no idea when we will return. It could be months, years, decades, heck, it could even be a century if something weird happened. After all, I am punching a hole in the fabric of the universe itself." He chuckled. The mass of people murmured about themselves in a hushed and worried manner. "Oh come on. Have a little faith in me people." He pointed to the sky silhouetted by the sun. "Mine is the drill that will pierce the heavens!" He shouted over the voices of the crowd. Sunlight glinted off of his sunglasses to the pointy end of them and sparkled. The mumbling stopped and was replaced by applause and cheers from them all. This was one of their heroes and they knew that he could do anything no matter how absurd, how ridiculous, or how impossible. Because Team Dai Gurren Dan would either find a way or make their own way to their goal. That was how they worked. Simon and Yoko got into Gurren Lagann and prepared for lift off. They were strapped to a rocket to help them get out of orbit to save their strength. The rocket blasted off and soared high into the sky in a blaze of glory. All of Kamina city cheered and waved their goodbyes along with Leeron, Viral, Rossiu, and the rest of the team. As the rocket blasted through the atmosphere and on into the vast expanse of space, Simon hit the release button on the straps holding Gurren Lagann in place and they flew into the inky star-filled cosmos.

"Alright Simon," Leeron said over the comms system. "You need to think about Nia harder than you ever have. You need to think about EVERYTHING about her in order for this to work. While we have gone to the space between dimensions, that was only halfway to another dimension technically. So think about her with all her might. What is the reason that you are going to do the impossible to get her back?" He asked. Simon didn't even have to think about the answer to the question.

"I'm getting her back because I need her. Because she's out there somewhere waiting for me to come rescue her. I'm doing the impossible because Nia Teppelin is the love of my life. Her beauty, her charm, her wit, her loyalty, courage, smarts, kindness, innocence, strength, everything! I need her back. And she needs me. Team Dai Gurren doesn't leave anyone behind! Not while these lungs suck air! Not while I still have a pulse! As long as I have the ability to think, I will not stop, I will not break, I will not fail until Nia is safe in my arms again and back home where she belongs. I can feel she is still alive! I can feel her heart is somewhere out there, longing for me to get there! We shall break down any wall that stands in our way and we shall defeat all who would stand against us to get her back! Just who the heck do you think I am! I am Simon the Digger and I will never rest until Nia is safe! Take away Gurren Lagann and I'll fight you myself! Take away my drill and I'll dig with my bare hands! Take away my hands and I will kick you into submission! Take away those and I'll bite your ankles! I WILL NOT STOP! NIA! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Simon roared. He was ready. He was going to break down the wall into the next dimension and rescue Nia. He powered up Gurren Lagann and rocketed off into the solar system.

"Okay you're going to need to go at incredible speed you two. I'm not sure if you can achieve that speed only using your propulsion unit." Leeron said over the intercom.

"Don't worry, I've already got an idea." Yoko said. "Simon, hook around the moon towards the sun. Slingshot maneuver."

"I'm on it!" He replied.

He hooked around the moon back towards the sun at incredible speed. He flew towards the sun gaining more and more speed as he slingshot around the other planets faster and faster. He reached the sun going faster than anyone thought possible but what he was about to do was going to send him faster than the laws of physics should allow. He hooked the sun and poured his spiral energy into the boosters and hooked around the sun several times a second before being shot out into space.

"Good bye first dimension! See you soon!" Yoko shouted. They blasted off past the asteroid belt and on past Jupiter.

"Hey Yoko. Let's do this." Simon said with a smile and a burning fire in his bones.

"Yeah! Let's go get your wife back." She said. They poured all their spiral energy into one single attack that would pierce the veil between dimensions allowing them passage. Green spiral energy flowed through their veins into Gurren Lagann until even their drill turned green. Simon's pupils turned from little black holes into full spirals.

"DIMENSIONAL DRILL BREAK!" They bellowed at the top of their lungs. They punched through the dimensional wall into the space between dimensions and on through to the other side all the while Super Galaxy Dai Gurren, powered by all of the other Ganmen, synced their perceptual teleportation system with Simon and Gurren Lagann.

"Simon! Think with all of your strength about Nia now! You have only one shot at this!" Leeron shouted over the comm.

"Nia Tepelin is my wife! She's the love of my life and without her I am lost! Nia Teppelin is my friend! And without her I can never feel complete! Nia Teppelin is the person that got me out of my funk all those years ago and allowed me to beat that stupid armadillo Beastman. She is the thing I want most in my life! She is the person I want to raise a family with! Among her beauty, innocence, sweet and kind personalities, her scary face when she gets mad, her stubbornness, her cuteness, her love for me and all things living, her willpower, among all those things, the thing I love most about her, is her! Who she is and who she is to me! Best friend in the world, wife, and my princess! HIT IT LEERON! PERCEPTUAL TELEPORTATION GO!" Simon shouted. His brain was ablaze with thoughts of Nia Teppelin. Her smell, her smile, the little quirks she had, the cute things she does even when she's mad. She was so cute when she was mad. Not so much when she was angry. She was scary when she was angry. But he loved every little thing about her. He thought back to when they had first become friends. She had risked her life to keep everybody from harm. And when he looked into her eyes, those cross shaped pupils, he could see the future in her eyes. Three kids, a happy family, and a love that would last forever. Her smile was so beautiful that he couldn't stand it. How could somebody be so perfect? Leeron activated the perceptual teleportation system and off they went. Into the unknown. Yoko thought for a brief moment that she had read something about space exploration in the past. Or maybe it was a movie about it. She remembered a phrase.

"To boldly go where no man has gone before!" She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon and Yoko were blinded by white light as they floated through the rip in the fabric of space. They landed on what appeared to be the Earth they had just come from.

"Leeron, can you still hear me?" Simon asked into his comm. Static. "Yeah didn't think so. Okay Yoko we don't have a clue where we are on this planet or where to go. So I guess we just start walking. Let's head towards that town in the distance."

"Yeah." She replied. They flew to the edge of town and hid Gurren and Lagann in an abandoned barn out of sight. Simon grabbed his cape and off they went. "Hey Simon. If this is a parallel Earth, would it have a parallel Kamina too?" She asked both feeling hopeful and worried at the same time. She had no idea how she would react if she saw him. If this was a parallel Earth, he might not even know her for all she knew.

"That's a good question." He Simon replied. "Guess we'll find out sooner or later. But remember, it's not the Kamina we know." He knew it wouldn't be the Kamina he knew but even so, deep down he wanted to see Kamina for real unlike in that multidimensional labyrinth. Guess he was just gonna wing it if it came down to it. Still, that thing that Rossiu said about the dimension imploding and stuff bugged him.

"Simon…?" A man's shaky voice asked from behind them. "Y-Yoko...?" The voice was cracking and it was all too familiar. Simon and Yoko stopped dead in their tracks not wanting to turn around. They knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Slowly, against their better judgment, they turned to look at the ghost from the past.

"Kamina…" Yoko breathed, unable to process what she was seeing. Her eyes said it was the Kamina she had kissed all those years ago. The one that she knew. The one that she loved. But painful reality came rushing back when she heard the shakiness in his voice.

"Simon. Yoko. This can't be. You both died.. I saw you two die. The earthquake swallowed you up."Parallel Kamina said, tearing up.

"Kamina…We're not who you think we are.. We're parallel versions of the Simon and Yoko you seem to have known. We came to bring Nia home." Simon said with clenched fists. He was barely holding on. He couldn't bear to see the face of his brother like this. Parallel Kamina dropped his head as sobs shook his body and buried his face in his hands.

"I…I need Simon back…" He said between sobs. "I don't know what to do without him. I just…I…I can't…I don't know what…" Simon clenched his fist until his knuckles went white.

"Kamina." He said quietly. Parallel Kamina looked up at Simon. "LET ME SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH KAMINA!" Simon crashed his fist into P. Kamina's face, sending him straight into the ground. He looked up at Simon in both shock and confusion. Yoko looked at P. Kamina in pity. "I don't care if this is an alternate universe! Any version of my big bro would never let anybody see him cry! He's always pushing forward! He takes the blazing sun in his bare hands and endures the searing heat! A man's sustained by strength of will! When you hear of the great Kamina they're talking about you! You'd best remember that! The reputation of Team Gurren echoes far and wide, it's hardcore leader a man of spirit, a paragon of total masculinity, AS IF THERE COULD BE MORE THAN ONE OF THE MIGHTY KAMINA! I refuse to accept that the man standing in front of me is my big bro from ANY universe! With each turn we make, we evolve. Every second of every minute we evolve and we push forward. We keep pushing on from the place we just were a second ago. That's how a drill works! Where's that fighting spirit Kamina?! Show me some fighting spirit! Get up outta the dirt Kamina! Be a man! Take the blazing sun in your bare hands and endure the searing heat! Where's the one and only, the great and mighty Kamina?! Show me him! Or do I have to belt you another one?!" Simon roared. Yoko stood in awe of the Simon standing before him. He always had a way with words especially when he was passionate about something. Simon reached a hand out to P. Kamina and helped him up. As he looked at him, he saw something spark in his eyes.

"Simon would say the same thing. He was always making sure I had my head on straight." He smiled and pulled out a pair of pointy sunglasses and put them on. "Okay you two! You said you were looking for a girl named Nia? Let's go find her! If she's from your world and she's here, we'll find her and send her back with you! Real men would never leave a girl in need. Real men never give up, never retreat, and never surrender. That's our fighting spirit!" He continued. That was the Kamina they knew. No matter what universe they found themselves in, Kamina was a constant symbol of manliness and fighting spirit. Even if in some dimensions he had to have it knocked back into him.

"Nia's my wife. She might have gone back to our house or the places we always loved to go to like the park. Where's my house in this dimension anyways?" Simon asked.

"It's on the other side of this ghost town. Come on let's go." P. Kamina replied. They walked all the way across town passing by familiar buildings and places. They got to their house and it was much different from what Simon thought it'd be like. His house back home was very big whereas this one was a simple one story house with a small front porch and yet, it felt like home just the same. In truth, Simon had never wanted a giant penthouse or a mansion or anything big really when he had become president of Kamina City and the human race itself. All he had wanted was to settle down in a small house and raise a family and protect them. Simon went inside and looked around. He saw a picture of him and Kamina in the pictures that were decorating the walls and on the fireplace mantle, there were pictures of himself, him with Kamina, Kamina, but there were a couple pictures with him, Kamina, and their parents.

"Kamina are these…" Simon asked.

"Our parents. Yeah. They died rescuing people from an earthquake. They were always helping people. Protecting people in times of disaster. They were trying to get some people out of some rubble and had just helped them escape when an aftershock caused a large slab of concrete to fall down on Mom. Dad tried to catch it but it was just too big. He told me to run but I didn't want to. I kept holding it up with him until he kicked me out from under it and it fell on top of him and Mom. I don't know about the Mom and Dad from your Earth, but if I'm any indication of your Kamina, then Mom and Dad from your Earth were really something huh? What were they like?" He asked.

"Well. My mom and dad were crushed in an earthquake when we were young and still living underground. They weren't actually earthquakes though. Long story. Nevermind. Anyways. Your dad had made it to the surface before any of us thought about living up there. He died though. When you found him though, you took his cape, and when you died, I took your cape which I have right now. Wait you said 'Our Mom and Dad'? We aren't actually brothers on my Earth. Are we actually brothers on this Earth?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. We are. Weird huh?" He replied. "You can have the photo if you want. Just in case you want a reminder that you have family in every dimension you travel to." He said handing Simon the photograpgh. A noise from the other room broke up the conversation.

"You heard that too right?" Yoko asked readying her rifle.

"That's a big gun."P. Kamina commented grabbing the katana from over the fireplace. "But mine's better. This is a man's weapon. Five feet of solid tempered steel so sharp you can cut a tree down in one slice." He exaggerated.

"Hey Simon, how did the Kamina from your Earth die?" P. Kamina asked.

"He..you..Kamina saved us all. We had just made it to the surface and stolen these big robots that the Beastmen-the reason we lived underground- had been killing out people with and were about to take out a general and steal his really big robot using ours but then he drove a giant spear through you. Your last words were for me to believe in myself. Not in the me that believes in you, or the you that believes in me but the me that believes in myself. But that gave me the strength to defeat all of them and take over the ship, which lead us to even more victories and the taking of the city sized robot, Teppelin and then the moon which turned out to be yet another robot and bigger robots after that and eventually, saved the universe. So essentially, you were one of the key reasons we saved the universe." Simon replied.

"Wow. Your Kamina sounds like he was awesome." P. Kamina said.

"Yeah. He was." Simon smiled. He suddenly saw movement of a tall figure outside the window and a glint of emerald green from her hand. His eyes got wide and he bolted for the door. "NIA!" He yelled.

"Simon?" A tall and cloudy haired woman asked. Her eyes got wide with realization and she smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled. "SIMON!" They both tackled each other and they landed in a heap laughing and hugging each other.

"Is it really you Simon? You're not the Simon from this Earth are you?" She asked both incredibly hopeful and incredibly scared that her hope was about to be crushed.

"No. No I'm from your Earth, Nia. It's me, Simon the Digger. You told me to come find you. You inhabited my dreams somehow and you told me to come find you and I did. You're my wife. I found you Nia." Simon said panting. He had finally found her. After seeing her disappear right in front of him, he had found her once again.

"Simon." Nia said sternly.

"Huh?"

"Stop. Talking." She said. Simon was confused but Nia just smiled an innocent smile, rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Silly boy. What am I going to do with you?" She kissed him again trying to make up for all those weeks and all the pain he had been through. Simon embraced her.

"That reminds me!" Yoko said angrily to P. Kamina who took a step back. She decked him with a massive right hook that sent him tumbling back several feet. "That was for dying the day after you kiss me!" She shouted.

"Ow! Not my fault!" P. Kamina retorted blushing. "You died the day after YOU kissed ME!" They both blushed unwillingly and took a step back suddenly feeling awkward.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" They both said in unison and took a step closer.

"Not as much as I have." They said lowering their voices and taking another step closer.

"You have no idea." Their faces were now red and inches away from each other.

"I'm so happy you're back." They both said and embraced each other. Yoko buried her head in P. Kamina's chest.

"I love you Kamina. Even if you aren't the Kamina I kissed those years ago, you are still every bit the man I know." She said quietly.

"I love you too Yoko. The only difference between you and the Yoko I knew is you have been to space and I guess you are from a different dimension I guess. I am so happy you are back." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Come with us Kamina." Yoko pleaded. She couldn't lose him again. Not when she had just found him.

"Hmm I don't know about that Miss Yoko." P. Kamina said in mock doubt. "I mean, I wouldn't have a place to stay. Plus I promised to marry my Yoko. I feel like I should still honor that promise now that I have met you." He said rubbing his chin and cracking a smile. This made Yoko blush and trap P. Kamina in a bear hug.  
"Yes! You can live with me and get married first thing when we get back! Come on!" She shouted excitedly.

"Simon, can we have a small house when we get back? I don't really like that big house we have. Too much space. Not enough people in it." Nia asked.

"I was actually thinking about doing that after I saw my house on this Earth. I'd be more than happy to fix both of those problems. It's about time I started a family." He replied beaming. This earned him yet another kiss on the cheek as they walked hand in hand towards the edge of town. They walked into the old barn they had hidden Gurren and Lagann in.  
"Woah Simon, this is…This is Gurren Lagann?" P. Kamina asked amazed by the coolness of it all. Simon, Yoko, and Nia all smirked.

"No. Yoko, give me a hand." He replied.

"Yeah. " She said and jumped into Lagann. Simon and Nia hopped into Gurren and they combined into Gurren Lagann. P. Kamina stumbled backwards at the sheer awesomeness of what he was seeing. A great big robot with two faces and a cape powered by fighting spirit. Simon opened the hatch on the top and stood up looking down at P. Kamina.

"This is Gurren Lagann! Mine is the drill that pierces the heavens! The drill that has knocked down every wall that stood in our way! We carved a path with our own hands when there was none to follow! With the magma that burns in our hearts we have done the impossible! We have kicked logic to the curb and knocked down the wall that blocked my path to Nia! I never said 'I give up'! I never said 'I am defeated'! I never turned back! With my bare hands I forged a path and found my wife in another dimension and I'm going to bring her back! This is my fighting spirit!" Simon roared smiling. Yoko opened her hatch on Lagann.

"Come on Kamina! We are about to leave!" She shouted. P. Kamina climbed up into the cockpit and sat down in the control chair gripping the handles.

"Now THIS is a machine! This is a MAN'S machine! Powered by fighting spirit, real men could defeat any foe!" He awed.

"Okay! Let's get out of here! Home dimension, here we come!" Simon shouted. They flew up into the air, cape billowing in the wind. They hooked around the moon, shot back towards the Sun, flew around the sun several times per second and then blasted off back through the rift they had come through and on to their own dimension. They landed in the center of Kamina City beside the statue of the great and might Kamina and hopped out of Gurren Lagann. Simon landed first and caught Nia in his arms and P. Kamina did likewise with Yoko. They saw Viral eating a sandwich at the statue and they yelled over to him.

"Viral! We're home!" Simon yelled. When he looked up and saw Kamina, he choked on his sandwich. He stood up and put both hands around his throat. Kamina sprinted over to him.

"Lemme see you grit those teeth!" He yelled as he power punched Viral in the stomach sending his sandwich bite out of his mouth. The others joined them when they caught up to them.

"Thanks.." Viral said coughing to Kamina. "But I wouldn't have died. I'm immortal. But more importantly, WHAT THE HECK! YOU DON'T JUST PUNCH SOMEONE WHEN THEY'RE CHOKING YOU HAIRLESS APE! And even more importantly, I could have sworn the first general of the Beastmen killed you in the battle for Dai-Gurren. Where the heck did you come from? You've been dead for years." Viral said squinting at Kamina.

"Real men don't die. Even if they are killed!" Kamina yelled, pointing his katana at the sky.

"He's from the other dimension." Yoko clarified. "But he is every bit Kamina as the one YOU helped KILL!" Yoko jabbed her finger into Viral's chest. Kamina turned on Viral and belted him across the face.

"That's for helping kill me!" Kamina yelled. A crowd had gathered upon seeing the return of the Gurren Lagann and welcomed everyone with open arms and although they were briefly conflicted about having another Kamina in their midst, they greeted him with open arms as well Because of the rift between dimensions, trade between the two earths was established and both economies flourished. . Kamina and Yoko got married and lived together on the island where Yoko taught and had three kids together. Simon and Nia lived together in a slightly smaller house with their five kids. And everybody lived happily ever after.


End file.
